masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration
Elijah Khan, an arms dealer, is hosting a charity gala at his casino. Work with Brooks to bypass security and get to his panic room. Acquisition The mission's journal entry is acquired after entering the target casino. Walkthrough Silver Coast Casino Floor Brooks is required for this mission, EDI is not allowed into the casino because she's a mech/AI, so pick one of any other team mates. Since there's no shooting or fighting in this one, pick anyone you fancy, because their role is to distract the security at your call, or provide some comedic banter along the way. Shepard and the team get the red carpet treatment upon arriving and they just smile and wave. The dialogue here will vary depending on certain factors, including Shepard's gender, who you have with you, if you're currently romancing the person you brought with you, and if you had your scars healed or left unhealed. Once you are inside, move up the stairs and onto the casino floor. You will only have control of your other squadmate as Brooks will head directly for the shaft. Mingle with the guests for a little bit. Brooks will eventually call you up because there is a problem. Head up the stairs and to the shaft. Once you find Brooks, she mentions there is an alarm on the grate. Brooks gives Shepard a pair of resonance emitter lenses, provided by Liara, which allows Shepard to see and follow underground circuits. Be careful when in visual range of guards or cameras as your security threat will rise if you make it too obvious what you are doing. Follow the blue wiring. The junction box is at the other end of the upper level guarded by a camera. Liara will upload a program to bypass the camera, but once you start don’t take too long as it doesn’t last very long. Bypass the box and Brooks will get in. Since this could take a while, mingle a bit more. After mingling a bit more, Brooks runs into another problem: there is a guard right beneath her. Distract him for a bit to allow her to pass. Shepard will tell the guard there is a red sand user in the bathroom and he will move to confront them. Brooks will radio she is clear, so back to mingling. Be careful to avoid setting things off. There are two ATMs on the ground floor you can get at for 3000 credits each and some renegade points, but you have to bypass the respective cameras to do so. When Brooks contacts you again, she has run into two problems. EDI and Liara come up with a solution, this time follow the red wiring. They lead to opposite sides of the casino: a terminal near the roulette tables, and another near the varren race tables. On the left is the pressure pad. You have to distract a guard and a camera. Send your squadmate to distract the guard, bypass the camera, then the security device. You have now two problems, two guards. Send your squadmate to distract one, the stationary one, and watch the patrolling one for the right moment. Be careful when you try and go, because if you get seen, you become suspected. Mingle immediately or it will be critical mission failure. After bypassing them both, Brooks says that she is at the panic room and will be bypassing the lock. However, she misses one of the security devices and gets caught. EDI tells Shepard that she can call the guard to tell them it is a false alarm, but you need to reach him before that happens. It is the same guard that you talked to earlier. Once that is over, Brooks will radio she is clear so get back to talking and playing games if you feel like it. Brooks will finally radio she is in and now you need to meet her. There is one camera that you need to take care of, yellow wiring this time. This area is filled with two guards and two cameras. You can’t do anything about the patrolling guard, but you need to do something about the stationary one. Just keep an eye on the former. You have to be fast. Once the patrolling guard turns away from the first camera junction box, move. Send your squadmate to distract the stationary guard, then bypass the first and second boxes, while keeping an eye on the patrolling guard. Then hurry and bypass the camera box while ensuring you are out of visual range of both guards. Once you are done, you are inside. Safe Room Once inside the safe room Shepard tells Khan they are going to have a talk, except Khan can’t talk because he is dead. Brooks manages to get into the terminal, but finds a deletion order on it. Brooks starts to beat herself up but Shepard calms her and then examines the terminal for mistakes. Bingo. They wiped the terminal but not the comm. Shepard activates the comm and a face appears on the screen over the mantel, distorted beyond recognition through signal degradation. Follow the conversation. Eventually the figure says that they will take everything that Shepard is and everything they own. As the conversation cuts, Brooks says she couldn't trace the call. Shepard orders them to remove the drives and get them back so EDI can analyze them. Mingle Dialogue Shepard can interact with various personalities in the casino, either on a purely conversational basis or to evade the notice of patrolling guards. Aishwarya Ashland Standing next to a turian, near the roulette tables. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Andrew Conversing with a woman named Tina near Khan's security gate. *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Casino Bartender One on the casino main floor, another on the dance floor. Both say the same things. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Columbia Rios She and her assistant Noah are found in a booth near the stairway to the dance floor beside the varren race terminals. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Elspeth Murrain Would-be politician found on the other end of the bartender's table in the casino main floor. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Jonah Ashland Found drinking upstairs in the casino's dance floor. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Lawyer Found near the quasar terminals talking to someone via omni-tool. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Rolan Quarn Barefaced turian loitering in front of the security gate to Khan's panic room. *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Selyana Loitering with Lihana beside a waterfall near the casino main floor bartender. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} Sha'ira Sha'ira is found near a stairway to the dance floor. Varren Race Gambler Human near the varren race tables. *On approach: }} *First conversation: }} *Second conversation: }} *Third conversation: }} de:Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration ru:Серебряный берег: Проникновение uk:Казино «Срібний Берег»: Проникнення Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Citadel